


Less Godly

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Flustered Victor Nikiforov, Freckled Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Sort Of, Vitya has a praise kink probably, Yuuri kisses Victor a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: "I- When- So, I made a mistake and you liked that." Victor's tone confirmed that it wasn't good speechlessness.His tone also removed a chunk of Yuri's confidence. He huffed. "N-no! Well, yes-- but! Okay," Yuri wiggled back a bit. Still sitting on Victor's thighs but closer to his knees, "I mean, It wasn't the pirouette fail I liked. It was the visual proof that you can mess up-- No, bad wording. This would be easier in Japanese." Yuri stopped again to gather the right Russian words to properly convey what he meant, "You are a God in the skating world. I didn't know how to act in a God's presence much less one who put their whole career on hold to teach me. Then, known for all your technical skill, you still messed up a simple pirouette."Victor's expression was still hard and borderline offended.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545154
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Less Godly

Victor glanced over at Yuri who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch with his eyes trained on the telly. Over the last few years, his husband's Russian had gotten very good but he still preferred Japanese subtitles when watching TV with Russian audio. 

"Yuri," Victor drew out the 'U' to grab Yuri's attention. Yuri turned his head and raised an eyebrow. 

"When did you start to feel romantically about me? Like about me, just Victor, not an infatuation with your idol--"

"Miniko's Studio." Victor had just barely gotten the last syllable past his lips before Yuri answered. 

Victor's face and body language expressed utter openness, random genuine curiosity and nothing else so Yuri didn't get to embarrassed at the mention of his old infatuation with poster-boy Victor but a light blush still dusted his cheeks.

Blue eyes widened, taken a back by Yuri's immediate answer and tone of certainty. He thought Yuri would become adorably flustered. Instead, Yuri answered and turned back to the telly. Victor quickly recovered and grinned.

"Yuri, that's a location. I asked when." Yuri did blush a little at the blond's probing and returned his gazed back to said blond.

The Japanese man studied his husband for a moment. Victor was propped up against the arm rest with his feet on the middle couch cushions between them. His hair was sticking up in the back. It was getting a bit long again and he didn't comb this morning. His eyes shifted lazily between Yuri and the telly. 

In a burst of confidence, the younger crawled across the couch and down the length of Victor's lower half until he was inches away from Victor's face. Scooting closer still and sitting back so that he was now strattling the Russian's thighs, their stomachs and chests pressed flush together.

Yuri watched Victor's cheeks, neck and ears go bright scarlet, making his usually covered freckles stand out more. Sometimes Yuri wished he had the nerve to be this bold more frequently. He loved watching Victor's reactions.

"I can't pin point the date. I don't remember it but I remember the moment, though I didn't know that was the moment then." Yuri whispered. The whispering was unnecessary but louder felt like it would break the intimate moment. "The moment you went from an untouchable and unnaturally perfect idol to just Victor; less far away and more real." 

Victor's lips were parted and face was red from his beloved's boldness and closeness. He was struggling to come up with a response.

Yuri carried on, ducking his head a bit to give a light, almost non-existent kiss to the older man's temple then resting his nose in his hair, "We were supposed to be resting but we were at Miniko's, dancing instead. You did a pirouette. Well, you tried. You lost your balance and fell. You were up again and completed a proper one before I could even ask if you were okay."

Victor nodded. He remembered that but it didn't seem like an overly important moment in time. Yet to Yuri, this moment was a very important shifting point.

"I was supposed to be dancing but I was watching you. You move as beautifully off the ice as you do on it." Yuri jumped and relaxed when Victor's hands found themselves on his hips. Victor's breath hitched at the praise. "You messed up a pirouette. It was so simple and easy and you messed it up." Yuri pressed another kiss to the top of his head and leaned back. 

Victor was now staring at Yuri. There was an edge in his expression. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it and thought about his words and made a second attempt. Yuri didn't think this was good speechlessness. "I- When- So, I made a mistake and you liked that." Victor's tone confirmed that it wasn't good speechlessness. 

His tone also removed a chunk of Yuri's confidence. He huffed. "N-no! Well, yes-- but! Okay," Yuri wiggled back a bit. Still sitting on Victor's thighs but closer to his knees, "I mean, It wasn't the pirouette fail I liked. It was the visual proof that you can mess up-- No, bad wording. This would be easier in Japanese." Yuri stopped again to gather the right Russian words to properly convey what he meant, "You are a God in the skating world. I didn't know how to act in a God's presence much less one who put their whole career on hold to teach me. Then, known for all your technical skill, you still messed up a simple pirouette."

Victor's expression was still hard and borderline offended. 

Yuri's mouth just went off on it's own accord. "You seemed less Godly after that, you know. Still incredibly talented but less untouchable."

Victor's face softened into confusion which was an improvement but Yuri needed him to fully understand. 

"You were more like a demigod after that. No longer an untouchable legend on a pedestal but still having God-like skill-- and beauty-- but also kind of human and flawed. I think that's when I started falling in love with you, just you, when I realized you have flaws and faults too.

"Every dance move after that was perfect, of course, it was. The pirouette was probably a fluke but from that point forth, you just seemed more closer to my level. Then, falling in love with the rest of you was so easy and fluid and thoughtless that I hadn't even notice it was happening until I realized I wanted to marry you."


End file.
